That's Chaos
by decemberrain2011
Summary: This is the touched up version of my first attempt. This is my first fanfic. Ian Malcolm/OC. I do not own Ian Malcolm, any of the Jurassic Park characters or their quotes. I only own my OC Alexa. Rated M for sexual content and language. Complete.
1. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Prologue: Dr. Ian Malcolm and his girlfriend Alexa Lynn have been flown to Isla Nublar to evaluate Dr. John Hammond's Jurassic Park. They are joined by Dr. Ellie Sattler and Dr. Alan Grant, as well as the rest of the cast from the movie.**

Ian Malcolm sat back on the bed and reflected on his life. Here he was on Isla Nublar, ready to witness the most amazing park ever created, with his lovely , spunky twenty-two year-old girlfriend in tow. He had the potential to be famous for even BEING on this island, if things went well and he was able to make proper connections. How much better could life be?  
The suite Hammond had provided was pristine as it should have been, considering it had had no previous guests. There were enormous feather pillows, mirrored walls and a minifridge stocked with expensive artesian water and soda crackers. The color scheme of the room was mostly tan and mauve with gold accents. Ian had not seen the bathroom yet but he expected an enormous shower and fancy lights. Maybe even a Jacuzzi.  
"Indeed, he spared no expense," Ian muttered, running a finger across the top of a big screen television.  
Alexa dropped her bags near the door and began searching for the remote for the television. Ian had to admit that his energy reserves were becoming depleted from the length of the day and some mindless television would suit him well. He was not as young as he used to be and long days like this made it very obvious.  
"Good luck finding any channels besides infomercials for the park," he muttered, but Alexa had already given up her search and was sprawled onto one of the beds in one of the most unintentionally sexy poses Ian had seen in awhile. She was so relaxing to be around that she always put him in a calmer mood. He pushed aside the thoughts that were entering his mind and decided to take a hot shower.  
Sure enough, the bathroom was everything to be expected (save the jacuzzi). Every wall was mirrored. Ian did not feel this was necessary. Maybe it was a little creepy.  
When he had dried off, dressed and returned to the bedroom it had become cold. The room was barely 60 degrees, according to the thermostat on the wall. Air conditioning was one thing, but freezing was another. Ian shivered and switched the dial to 70 and waited for the sound of the central air to cease.  
"I'm cold, Ian. My feet are cold!" Alexa was wrapped in blankets so only her eyes showed. She looked like a mummy. Ian was used to high-maintenance women and knew she did not like to be uncomfortable. Perhaps he could coerce her into sleeping with him. He had been having quite the urge lately to really press up against her.  
"Come sleep with me. There's, uhh, room for two."  
"I can't sleep in the same bed with you!"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know!"  
He chuckled at her childish shyness. "I know you want to. Think about it...warmth, comfort...romantic, isn't it?"  
"I'm not moving."  
Ian made his voice jokingly authoritative. "No, you'll sleep right here with me or you will complain all night. If you fight me, I will, uh, take you by force."  
He pulled her off her bed and dumped her, squealing, into his own. He pulled the blankets off her and added them to his own which formed a double-blanket fortress of warmth. He slipped into bed behind her and held her close to him.  
"Persistent...aren't I?"  
Alexa turned over in bed, burrowing into Ian's chest. His hands ran over her back. It felt electric.  
Thump.  
Ian and Alexa jumped. The sound repeated, this time with moaning. It was right on the other side of the wall.  
Ian racked his brain to remember who it could be.


	2. Cause and Effect

"Argh!" he growled in irritation when he realized that Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler were having loud sex against the wall. He couldn't believe it.  
"Oh...you've, uh, gotta be kidding me," Ian growled, pounding his fist against the wall. The moaning and thumping stopped, for a moment, and then started again. Ian grunted in frustration at his colleague's lack of respect and his poor conduct on a business trip.  
"Where the hell is that remote?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I never did find it. Guess we'll have to drown them out."  
Ian stretched, his muscles twitching. His mind began to wander. Alexa was being more than a little adventurous with her hands tonight, and the way she was stroking his abdomen through his shirt, and playing with the exposed skin of his V-neck shirt was a little more than he was used to. Even though they'd been somewhat of a couple for almost a year, they had never gone beyond very heavy kissing and the occasional ass grab. Even sleeping together was new to them. Ian had been very worried about being falsely labeled as a dirty old man, but nowadays he knew just how attractive he was to her...  
After all. This could qualify as a vacation. And weren't vacations supposed to be times when you tried new things?  
If that jackass Alan could have his fun, them so could Ian Malcolm.  
He had a theory, that if he touched her like he knew how to touch a woman, she would respond in a highly favorable way. Cause and effect.  
But he would have to go slow, or it might scare her away.  
He gently moved her hands aside and unbuttoned his shirt entirely. Alexa froze.  
"Resume ...umm, what you were doing," he said softly. His heart was already pounding with the knowledge of what he was starting. She was not moving so he took her hands and guided them across his chest.  
She explored the exposed skin he was offering and when she pressed her mouth to the hollow at the base of his throat, he moaned softly.  
She pulled the covers away.  
"You have such a nice body!" she exclaimed.  
Ian laughed his snarling, arrogant laugh. He would have no more of her teasing. He flipped her over effortlessly and straddled her on all fours. He lowered his body to put almost no weight on her, and kissed her like he knew she'd never been kissed.  
Alexa's hands ran through his thick black hair and he thrust up against her gently but firmly. He lifted her shirt to expose a few inches of stomach. "D-do you mind, pretty lady?" he asked.  
She moaned in reply and wriggled out of her shirt before he could finish. He took a deep breath and closed his mouth over her nipple.  
Her hands moved to undo his pants. He was shocked by this but by no means was he about to stop her.  
"Dr. Malcolm, we never dressed into night clothes!" Alexa pointed out.  
"Trivialities...mere trivialities," he muttered. "I suppose other tasks at hand, um... became a bit too distracting. But see I've saved us that trouble because now we do not have to change twice and thus generate twice as much laundry."  
Alexa was not listening to what he was saying because she kept rubbing up against him.  
Ian lowered his eyebrows in suspicion. "Are you really...asking for it? Because if you keep that up...I will deliver."  
"You're supposedly a genius and you can't tell I'm asking for it?!" she said breathlessly.  
"Chaotician, mathematician and supposed genius," he corrected.  
"Fuck me, Ian!"  
He chuckled deviously. He needed no more permission than that.


	3. No Goodbyes

Ian slipped inside her with a growl and started to fuck her hard, against the wall.  
He made every sound he felt, not only for his own pleasure but to annoy Alan on the other side of the wall. He also wanted to make him jealous because as far as looks went, even though Ellie was a hottie, she was certainly no Alexa. He'd seen the way Alan had looked at Alexa and he did not like it one bit. Ian Malcolm was protective of what belonged to him, whether it was theories or women.  
Ian brought Alexa to a euphoric climax and seconds later experienced his own, so good it curled his toes. Their sweaty bodies stayed intertwined while they caught their breath.  
"Did you like that?" he asked.  
"Yessssss," she sighed.  
The sounds from the other room had long since ceased. Ian basked in the knowledge that he had outlasted Alan.  
A picture frame crashed to the ground, disrupting the peace. Ian swore, rising out of bed to turn on the lamp and clean up the glass.  
He did not know how he was going to explain breaking something at 1 AM, but he would worry about that later.  
He chuckled to himself.  
"What?" Alexa asked.  
"It's the essence of chaos."

The alarm clock rang.  
"Fuck, I do not remember setting that. That bastard, John, and his automated alarm clocks. What a control freak, " Ian muttered groggily, rolling over and shaking Alexa awake.  
The two of them got ready in minutes, showered (separately, much to Ian's disappointment) and left the room. They came across Ellie and Alan in the hallway.  
Alan was purposefully avoiding Ian's eyes.  
"Boy, you look like shit. Long night, eh?" Ian sneered. "Bet mine was longer."  
Alan's jaw clenched and Ian lengthened his already long strides to pass the couple, with Alexa in tow.  
The dining room had a full assortment of exotic-looking foods. Muldoon, Gennaro and Hammond's grandchildren were already seated at the table. Hammond sat at the head of the table in an enormous wooden captain's chair.  
"Everyone help yourselves to the salad bar. Our dining staff will be here shortly with the menu."  
"Menu? What is this, some kind of restaurant? I think I'd like a poached egg...dinosaur egg, of course," Ian joked.  
Alexa laughed. Hammond did not. Dr. Sattler and Alan were silent throughout the entire meal. Alexa, being the friendly person she was, tried to make conversation but it kept stalling and she eventually gave up. Dr. Grant did not like children, and perhaps Alexa was too young for his liking. The normally talkative Dr. Sattler was sheepish from the knowledge that she had been heard last night, although she did not say a word.  
After eating, Hammond told everyone to return to their suites and freshen up, then meet downstairs in the lobby for their first tour. He motioned Ian to stay.  
"Dr. Malcolm, I'd like a word with you. In private, please. Over here, and please close the door behind you."  
Ian and John entered an adjacent business meeting room that resembled a study. Ian felt like an errant child being sent to the principal's office.  
John removed his glasses and closed his eyes as if weary of dealing with an insubordinate child.  
"We are both adults here, and I hope I can discuss this plainly and maturely. There were complaints regarding the noise last night. Ian. Ian, this is a business trip. How can you be a good scientist...chaotician, whatever it is you are-if you are not well rested?"  
"I am well rested, you...old fart, you're just jealous because the best sex you ever had was during the Jurassic period. And I am not merely a scientist, I am a mathematician and chaotician."  
John tensed, clearly offended but still attempting to remain calm and professional.  
"Now, Ian, you're an attractive man. And you're getting older. It's completely natural to seek some form of...comfort...in the interest of a young woman. But this is distracting you from the true purpose of why you are here. Which is, last I checked, for science. I do wish to have your services here on the island. Despite your crackpot theories, you are intelligent and-"  
"My theories are...are, crackpot theories, you say? And tell me, John, how well do you really believe Jurassic Park will turn out? Frog DNA? Really? And do you really think that these dinosaurs will not find some sort of way to breed on the island? You have no respect for nature. Life will find a way, John!"  
"You're getting off track."  
"Oh no, oh no no no. You sir, are getting off track if you are this disturbed by my relationship with my girlfriend which is none of your business ...what I do on m-MY OWN TIME at night, when I am not using a s-second of, um, your time..." Ian was getting madder and madder and beginning to stutter.  
"Ian, there is a picture frame that was found broken in your suite. It will cost you $300. Shall I bill it directly to you or are you going to cooperate with me so we can forget such petty trivialities?" Hammond asked quietly.  
"Go fuck yourself." Ian turned on his heel and left. He made some quick phone calls. Thank God he had maintained some sort of connections with some very rich friends.  
He heard Hammond mutter under his breath, "I really hate that man."  
Back in the suite, Ian found that Alexa had gone back to bed. He shook her awake.  
"We've got to go home."  
"Wha-? What?" she groggily rubbed her eyes.  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Only, Hammond is a bigger dick than I even imagined. We're leaving. Now. Pack your stuff."  
"Ian?"  
"Pack your stuff. Now. I've got a private jet on the way."


	4. Mrs Malcolm

After calming down, Ian was oddly stoic for several hours, letting Alexa do all the packing. She was better at it anyway and it kept him from feeling as if he had to make conversation or explain anything further (and thank God she had not pressed him!).  
Once again, his reputation in the science world had received a blow. First it was because no one believed in his Chaos Theory or theories about Jurassic Park. Now, his own defensiveness and hot temper had hurt him.  
"Hey. You. Cheer up." Alexa kissed him and he regarded her with his wide brown eyes.  
The plane would take awhile to get to the island, but not terribly long. Perhaps there was time for a nap after all.

On the plane ride back, Ian was still silent. The two had not said goodbye to anyone, not even Dr. Grant or Ellie or Muldoon. Ian had left in a huff, both immaturely and unprofessionally. He had been brooding all day, embarrassed and angry.  
"You're worrying me, Dr. Malcolm." She tucked a few of his dark curls behind his ear. He sighed and stared blankly at his hands.  
"My reputation is...shot." He trailed off softly.  
"Stop thinking about it, Ian. We're almost home. They aren't good enough for you anyway."  
The plane ride seemed to take forever. To pass the time Alexa looked out the window, but once again the cloud cover ruined her view. She wished there could be some form of luck to give her a pretty view on this miserable ride home.  
They unboarded the airplane and walked quickly through the airport to where Ian's sleek 1994 Corvette waited in the lot.  
"Crackpot!" "Lunatic!" "Isn't she a little young for you?" came the jeers of everyone who recognized Ian. Thankfully no cameras were present because even though the media had had their heyday with him, he still sometimes received unwanted attention. These days he just had to deal with curious, rude strangers who knew him from the tabloids.  
"You know," Ian said quietly. "I, uh, wonder if I should change up my style. Lose these tinted, dark-rimmed glasses, get a haircut...wear some color once in awhile...and then maybe, um, I will not have to put up with this shit for the rest of my life."  
"But Dr. Malcolm, you look sexy this way. Don't listen to them," Alexa pleaded good-naturedly, linking arms with him for support.  
Ian closed the door to his sleek Corvette and sped away just as a crowd of people were beginning to approach him with cameras and notepads. At least no one was following them.  
The flat he shared with Alexa was only ten minutes away from the airport. It felt strange to return when he had expected to be gone for almost a year.  
"Well, look at the bright side. We won't have to clean like we thought we would," he remarked.  
The first thing the couple did was sleep for several hours. Ian floated in and out of dreams, many of which involved him pushing Hammond into a pit of velociraptors.  
In another dream Alexa was crying softly. Ian became more conscious and realized that this was not a dream...she really was sniffling softly.  
Ian never knew how to handle a woman's emotions.  
"Uh, what seems to be the problem? Why are you crying?" Ian asked awkwardly, rubbing her back.  
"It's because of me that you lost your reputation," Alexa sobbed.  
Ian's heart went to his throat.  
"No, no, no, no. Babe. No." He gathered her against his chest and took a shaky breath. "Listen, ummmm, it was Hammond's...er, unfortunate personality, not you. You're very important to me. Did you know that? I'd, uh...sacrifice a lot for you and is it really our fault the world is full of small minded people? I...don't think so. You and I, we're...well, uh, we are a team."  
"A team for what?"  
"Uhh...making it through life as best we can, I suppose."  
He stroked her hair and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and bit his lower lip, making him stiffen up in more ways than one. Ian did not let on that ever since he'd had sex with her on the island, it was almost all he could think about. It had been SO good.  
"Don't mess with me," Ian growled teasingly, nipping her ear.  
"Why not, Dr. Malcolm? You're sexy," she giggled.

Ian pulled off his shirt and pants and walked to the mirror to investigate these allegations. Again. After years of awkwardly towering over everyone, he had finally gotten used to his height of 6'4." In only underwear he saw he was a little thinner than he needed to be these days, but that was due to stress and not eating. He was lanky, but well-built. He still had fantastic muscle tone. His black hair was as thick as ever and almost untouched with gray. His skin was smooth, jawline defined. He had some lines around his eyes and mouth, but he was forty. It was to be expected. He decided he was definitely sexy and young-looking, if not a little severe. Almost canine, which was not necessarily a bad thing. Striking, more than handsome.  
Alexa appeared beside him.  
"Checking yourself out?"  
"It's not something I tend to do, ummm but I'm not terribly disappointed in what I see," he said truthfully. He met her eyes in the mirror.  
"Your turn."  
The girl blushed deeply. "Wha-?"  
"Your turn. Take your clothes off. If you want to that is," he added quickly.  
She did as she was told until she was only in bra and underwear (both black lace...much to Ian's approval. Had she planned this?!) Ian moved behind her so he was pressed against her back. He undid her bra and tossed it to the side but kept her underwear on.  
"There...now we're even."  
"You're want me," she pointed out.  
He flinched. It was very very true. There really was no point in hiding it, or any shame for that matter.  
"Well, are you...ummmm...going to do something about it?" he challenged, tugging on her hair.  
She got on her knees, pulled down his underwear and sucked his cock.  
Ian's knees buckled from the unexpected jolt of pleasure. She was really good at this.  
"How's this for chaos?" Alexa crooned.  
"I-I, uh...uhh...don't believe this ...has...has anything to do with chaos...it...it...is, ahhh...very intentional," he stammered, breathing heavily, bracing himself against the wall.  
"Very intentional."  
Ian was close to climaxing but he held off as long as possible. They could be as loud as they wished now because there was no one to disturb. If something fell off the wall, it was up to him to replace it only if he wanted to.  
"Please, let me be inside you. I'll go slow, I promise." Breathing heavily, he held her close and slipped inside, delving deeper against all her pleasurable spots when she wrapped her legs around him and they both collapsed onto the carpeted floor. His fingers moved between her legs, working magic he intuitively knew how to execute.  
When it was over, he held her close in his arms, feeling her heartbeat.  
"I love you, Ian!"  
Ian froze.  
"I love you too, Alexa."  
He had never said those words to any woman, but this was real. This was now. This would not be another ex-Mrs. Malcolm.


End file.
